dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
References to Metal Bands
Dethklok has many subtle references to metal bands and other members of the music industry in their show. Season 1 *Episode 1, The Curse of Dethklok: Skwisgaar is talking about the deaths of their last chefs and learning new English words such as hovercraft. (Reference to the band Mayhem, in which Dead, the vocalist, committed suicide by shotgun; that picture was used as a bootleg cover (Dawn of the Black Hearts).): **'Skwisgaar:' Toki's grammar He blow he brain out. **'Toki:' Whatever. It make a great album cover. *The grocery store the band goes to buy food is named "Finntrolls", referring to Finnish metal band Finntroll. *When the band is at the grocery store, Nathan Explosion gives an announcement on the intercom: "PRICE CHECK! CLEANUP AISLE SIX! ROTTED BODY LANDSLIDE! AND DONT FORGET OUR SPECIAL SALE ON EVERY BONE BROKEN '''CHICKEN! ENJOY OUR TASTY '''HAMMER SMASHED FACE! AISLE 3!..." These are references to the songs Rotted Body Landslide, Every Bone Broken, '''and '''Hammer Smashed Face by Cannibal Corpse. *Episode 2, Dethwater: Dick Knubbler, the record producer sent by the Tribunal, is based on Phil Spector, a record producer convicted of second-degree murder. *Episode 3, Birthday Face: When William Murderface receives his gift (a car made out of American History) from the rest of the band, Toki Wartooth states: "Oh Wowee! Big fat tires and everything!" This is a lyric from the song Highway Star by Deep Purple. Dr. Rockzo makes Murderface a balloon bass, a replica of''' Bootsy Collin's space bass'. * Episode 4, Dethtroll: Dethklok summoned Mustakrakish from a lake near Espoo, Finland. This is a reference to Lake Bodom, the namesake for '''Children of Bodom'. Moreover, Mustakrakish is a Finntroll. *Episode 6, Deathfam: The restaurant they eat in is called "Burzum's", named after the band Burzum. Murderface buys his grandfather an electric wheelchair in "Gorgoroth's Medical Supply" store which is a reference to the Norwegian black metal band Gorgoroth. The families go to a mini-golf park "Marduk's Putt & Stuff" named after the Swedish band Marduk. *Episode 7, Performanceklok: In the last scene of the episode, the full line-up of all 5 Dethklok members with glowing red eyes is very reminiscent of Rammstein's 'Du riechst so gut' music video, which involves the band turning into wolves and hunting their female prey a la Little Red Riding Hood. At the end of the episode, Dr. Twinkletits is attacked and maimed by a pack of wolves after falling out of a window of Mordhaus. *Episode 8, Snakes n' Barrels (the episode title itself a parody of Guns N' Roses): One member of Pickles' former band, Antonio DiMarco Thunderbottom, speaks with a British accent and wears a top hat. This is a reference to Slash. *Episode 9, Diefordethklok.coM is written in the Metallica font. *Episode 13, Go Forth and Die: Nathan works at a burger store called Dimmu Burger. This is a reference to the metal band Dimmu Borgir. Nathan takes his GED at Carpathian Forest High, named after the band Carpathian Forest. *Episode 16, Religionklok: General Crozier and Cardinal Ravenwood are talking in a restaurant named Burzum's, a reference to the Black Metal band Burzum. *Episode 17, Dethclown: While gathering information on Dethklok, Dr. Rockzo plays a DVD of his music video. His appearance and performance style are reminiscent of David Lee Roth. *Episode 19, Dethstars: The movie studio is called Behemoth Productions, a reference to the Polish black/death metal band Behemoth''. ''The head of the film studio is called James Grishnackh, after Varg Vikernes's (Burzum) pseudonym Count Grishnackh. '''The new director of the film is named J.F. Amarth, a reference to the Swedish melodic death metal band '''Amon Amarth. Sitcom stars names refer to bands and musicians: Valerie Vrangsinn is named after Vrangsinn, member of Carpathian Forest; James Cronos by Venom's '''vocalist '''Cronos; the cook is Lupe Asesino, a reference to the metal band Asesino. Deathstars is the name of a Swedish gothic metal band. Season 2 *Episode 3, Dethvengeance: Edgar Jomfru gives the Teenager a Dead Skin Mask of his brother Eric Jomfru while referring to the teenager as his brother. This dead skin mask is also referred to in Season 2, Episode 12, The Revengencers. Dead Skin Mask is a song by Slayer from their album "Seasons in the Abyss." *Episode 5, Supermarket where Dethklok buys food for "losing weight" is called Finntrolls supermarket, which is a reference to Finnish folk metal band Finntroll. *Episode 6, Cleanzo: The band Zazz Blammymatazz's logo is a rip off of the Van Halen logo. Additionally, the band itself is a 4-piece whose members utilize varying styles of clown paint, a reference to KISS. *Episode 8, P.R. Klok: Liz Bane, the publicist, started a public-relations firm called the Exodus P.R. Firm; referencing the thrash metal band Exodus. Pickles shows up for an interview at a premier for the movie "The Rise of the Tyrant." The movie was named after the album by Arch Enemy. Also the comet is called "Nile's Comet" referring to the American death metal band Nile. *Episode 9, Dethcarraldo: In Nathan's grandmother's diary of her trip to the Amazon, she writes, "After eating with the Yaneemango, I noticed Walter's pocket watch in my soup. I realized I have eaten the soup of my beloved husband." In response, Pickles states "Boy, that's totally Cannibal Corpse," referencing the death metal band Cannibal Corpse. The camping store they go to before their trip to the Amazon to is called "Marduk". Marduk '''is a Swedish black metal band. *Episode 10, Dethgov: At the very beginning of the episode, the elementary school Nathan is attending is called Exhorder. '''Exhorder '''is an American thrash/groove metal band often controversially associated with '''Pantera. Also, the drunk driver yells out the window "I'm a lunatic of God's creation." This is a reference to the song Lunatic of God's Creation by Deicide. *Episode 11, Dethrace: Officer James Goatwhore is interviewed on the Dethklok Minute, a reference to the band Goatwhore. Toki and Skwisgaar are sent to Mr. Gojira's Driving School. This is a reference to the band Gojira. *Episode 12, The Revengencers: The hospital Dethklok builds to treat patients from the Duncan Hills Coffee bombings is called St.' '''Necrophagist Hospital, named after the German death metal band '''Necrophagist'. *Episode 13, Klokblocked: After meeting Nathan's new girlfriend, the rest of the band goes to a night club. The night club is named The Mastodon, named after the progressive metal band Mastodon. *Episode 16/17, Snakes n' Barrels II: The members of Pickles' former band are reunited by a man named Rikki Kixx, a parody of Nikki Sixx. Season 3 *Episode 1, Renovationklok: The record label Dethklok are signed to is named Crystal Mountain Records, named after a song by death metal band Death. The record store they go into for contract advice is called Immortal, which''' is a Norwegian black metal band. The Home-Depot-like hardware store is called Carcass Hardware, a reference to the English metal band '''Carcass. *Episode 2, The ice-skating rink where Dethklok plays as their own cover band in exchange for some food is called Iced Earth Community Skating. Iced Earth is an American heavy metal band'.' *Episode 3, Dethhealth: Dethklok can be seen getting physicals at St.' '''Necrophagist Hospital, named after the German death metal band '''Necrophagist '(This reference can also be seen in Season 2, Episode 12, The Revengencers). The bass boost button in the concert says "Mega Deth Bass Boost". *Episode 4. Deathmas: The bags from Toki's shopping trips the Klokateers are carrying are from a store named "Bed Bathory and Beyond", referring to Swedish metal band Bathory. One of the stores in the mall is called Converge, the name of a Massachusettes metalcore band that has opened for Dethklok. *Episode 5, Fatherklok: The pub that the band lands next to in Sweden (and most likely the one Skwisgaar is hanging out in) is named "Malmsteen's Pub", named after Swedish guitar virtuoso Yngwie Malmsteen. *Episode 6, Fertilityklok: The hotel Toki has to meet Caroline at is named after the American death metal band Suffocation. *Episode 8, Rehabklok: To get sober, Pickles visits Malevolent Creation Rehabilitation Center, named after American death metal band Malevolent Creation. *Episode 9, Dethzazz: Dr. Rockzo's song "Dory McLean", the lyrics of which detail his affair with an underage girl, seems to represent the song "Jailbait" by Ted Nugent. *Episode 10, Doublebookedklok aka "The Dead Man": In the beginning, the band stops at a gas station named "Chimaira Mart", named after American metal band Chimaira. The "Falconback Project" is a reference to the German folk band "Falkenbach." Season 4 * Episode 2, Diversityklok: The pet shop Toki visits together with his 'Special Persons' Invites Club' has the title "Cattle Decapatation Pet Supply" (note the deliberate orthographic mistake) written on its shopwindow. This can be considered as a straightforward reference to the Californian deathgrind band Cattle Decapitation. *Episode 8, Dethvanity: The plastic surgeon Murderface consults in Tijuana, Dr. Sepultura, is presumably named after the Brazilian heavy metal band Sepultura (por. 'sepulcher', 'grave'), while the shops binding the clinic, "Morbid Angels Strip Club" and "Angra's Burritos", allude to the likewise Brazilian metal band Angra and the Floridian death metal band Morbid Angel. The Doomstar Requiem *(Although not "metal") In a scene where they show the album charts for Dethklok's debut album, the band under them is "Bart Crooks", this could be a play on the name of country musician, Garth Brooks. Category:Deth Metal Music